


"It wasn't supposed to end like this"

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Coda, Crying, Death, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, I AM SORRY, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Sad, Sad Ending, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Season/Series 03, it wasn't supposed to end like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: 1-Shot. Post 3x10.Alec is dying and Magnus' soul is dying along with him. Catarina is unable to do anything to help, so she does the only thing she can. She takes Alec and Magnus to Tokyo, to the roof of the Palace hotel. And all around them , cherry blossoms are dancing...This is what you get when you cancel Shadowhunters out of the blue. I am sorry.





	"It wasn't supposed to end like this"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [equineaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/gifts).



> I am sorry. This is angsty, written in like 2 hours, with blurry eyes. I am so sad the show has been cancelled, mostly because of the long wait which is ahead. I wouldn't mind if season 3 were to be the final season, but we should have been warned.  
> I am a crying mess. I am sorry. I am so sorry.

_**"It wasn’t supposed to end like this..."** _

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Not like this. Not with him powerless and unable to offer even the slightest of comfort, even the slightest of reassurance. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. With Alec lying on the scratchy, gray asphalt bleeding, to death while one of his own arrows was tearing his lung apart with every ragged and tortured inhale the archer would take in. No. No, this was all so wrong, so rushed, so unfair. But then again, when had Magnus’ life been fair? The Warlock scoffed at the irony of it all, yet his eyes were filled with tears to their very brim.

* * *

 

 

No, this wasn’t supposed to be the end. But then again, Magnus thought, what could have possibly be the end of a soldier who had vowed to die for his people, for the greater good and for his loved ones? Magnus had spent many sleepless nights in Alec’s strong embrace, thinking the answer to that very question. Yet, despite his many years and the cruel lessons his extremely long life had taught him, he couldn’t find a satisfying answer. Yet, in his happiest moments, Magnus would dare to picture Alec growing old with him, and dying of old age, on their warm bed, with Magnus by his side.

* * *

 

 

And during those nights, when the moon was hidden behind thick clouds, thus leaving the streets and alleyways of the mighty New York city coated in thick darkness, Magnus would allow himself to imagine a forbidden future… A future in which Alec had become immortal and had chosen to be with Magnus to the end of time, forsaking all the rules he was bound to. Yes, Magnus dared to dream of such a future, but only when he was well concealed from the cruelty of the world, from the silver gaze of the moon, as well as, from Alec’s piercing eyes. Yes, he would dare to dream whilst lying awake, next to the young archer who had enslaved his heart with his arrows.  Alas, the light of day would shatter all those forbidden thoughts…

* * *

 

 

And now, even the dark veils of the night were threatening to betray Magnus, who could only watch as Alec kept writhing and gasping for breath, helpless and broken. “Stay with me, just stay awake, just a little while longer…” Sour tasted the words, bitter and heavy, like acid. And yet, they escaped Magnus’ lips as his hands cradled his lover’s head desperately. Alec swallowed down a gulp of blood, body seizing to its core, as his heart tried its best to keep working. “Magnus…” “Shh… Hush, shh… I’m here, right here…” The Warlock offered frantically, gasping when his blurry eyes saw Catarina’s lean figure marching towards them. “Alec, Alexander, stay awake now, Cat is here, she’ll fix you, you’ll see, you’ll be as good as new.” Magnus blurted out, heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

 

 

Yet its erratic beating ceased the moment Catarina withdrew her hands from Alec’s weary body, whilst eyeing Magnus with an expression vacant and hollow. The man felt his mouth going dry when Catarina caressed Alec’s forehead in a last resort to ease his pain. “Cat, Cat what are you doing—” A low lament, escaped the woman’s lips then, as she raised her teary eyes, meeting Magnus’ gaze. She swallowed, waving her head in silent refusal, indicating there was nothing to be done for Alec. “No, no, Cat, take my strength, come on!” Magnus rasped, offering his left hand to his friend. Instead of Cat’s elegant fingers however, it was Alec who gripped Magnus’ hand, fixing his half-closed eyes on his lover’s tear-filled brown ones. “Mags… Remember… Tokyo?” Alec uttered in a low voice, wincing when Magnus moved so as to hold Alec against his chest.

* * *

 

 

“Yes, how could I forget my darling?” The Warlock replied, his voice laced with bitterness and sadness. “We’ll go there again, you’ll see. We’ll dance under the moonlight, and all around us leaves from the cherry blossom trees will be swirling …” Magnus offered brokenly, pressing Alec’s limp body closer to his own, desperately trying to hold him, conceal him from the claws of Death, who was drawing near. “Yeah… I want to see those trees again…” Those were the words which motivated Catarina, who moved just as Magnus’ coat flapped in time with the light breeze. “You will, my love, we’ll go there as soon as you’re done recovering.” Magnus offered, yet no matter how hard he wanted to believe those words, he knew they were meant to be a lie. Alec let his eyes fall closed, and Magnus let out a sob at the sight of his lover slipping away from him, hiding his face in Alec’s messed up hair, laying kisses everywhere he could reach.

* * *

 

 

“Look… Chary blossom leaves…” Came Alec’s weak whispers, which caused Magnus to raise his watery eyes, and gasp in awe and bewilderment. They were no longer in that dark, stinky, forsaken allay of New York. They were sitting on a grassy yard, and Magnus looked around frantically, only to let out a low shriek when he realized that they were sitting on the grass of the roof garden of the Palace Hotel in Tokyo. And all around them, cherry blossom leaves were dancing, circling around them, enclosing them in a protective embrace. Alec smiled sheepishly, swallowing hard, gazing at the crescent moon, which was hanging above his head. “Magnus… It’s beautiful… Thank you…” The words were barely audible, yet they caused shivers to run down Magnus’ back… “Yes.. It is… It’s so beautiful…” The Warlock replied, knowing that Alec thought it was Magnus’ magic which was conjuring all those images.

* * *

 

 

“Thank you… For…” “Shh, no, don’t—” “Thank you… For showing me a better world, a world worth fighting for…” Alec stuttered, shivering like the leaves were. Magnus could only tighten his hold around his young lover. “Alec, please, you can’t…” “Thank you… For showing me what love looks like… Thank you for loving me—” “How could I not, my dearest Alexander? How could I not?” Magnus croaked out, kissing his lover’s forehead. “I love you… Magnus… I love you…” Alec shuddered yet again, eyes falling closed. “No, Alexander, not now, not when we can grow old together, not now my love… Please, Alexander…”  Magnus choked a sob as he ran his fingers through his lover’s black hair. “Mags… Magnus…” Alec chanted with his dying breath, eyeing his lover through a veil of tears for one last time.

* * *

 

 

And like that, Alexander Lightwood was no more, for he had become one with the gentle breeze, which caused the pink leaves to swirl around Magnus, who screamed, as he held his lover’s numb body in his arms… Magnus let out a gut-wrenching wail, closing his eyes tightly, feeling rivers of tears dripping down his cheeks. “No… No, please, no…” Yet, his screams were swallowed by the dark veil which was coating everything and everyone. When Magnus finally reopened his eyes, taking in a sharp, labored breath, Alec’s body was still in his embrace, but he was once again kneeling on the colorless asphalt, in that moldy alley of New York city. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds, and darkness, was all. The only sliver of color, was one last cherry blossom leaf, which was lingering on Alec’s still chest.

* * *

 

 

That was all that was left from the image Catarina had conjured. That was all that was left from the fondest memory Magnus ever had… The Warlock reached to grab the small leaf, his ring- clad fingers shaking. Yet, the breeze blew, and Magnus found himself grasping nothing but the cold wind, as the pink leaf was floating towards the sky… That was the moonless night that Alec Lightwood died, becoming an Angel, high above the clouds. That was the night Magnus Bane lost a part of his soul, the night all color left his life… That was the moonless night Magnus’ forbidden dream turned into his never ending nightmare… That was the night his world ended.

* * *

 

_**“Alexander!!”** _

The howl tore the Warlock’s vocal cords to shreds, yet it fell on deaf ears, for Magnus never received an answer…

* * *

 

No, it wasn’t supposed to end this way.

And yet, ended it had.

* * *

_**THE END...** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... yep. Again, I am so sorry. I hope that the show can be saved, so please help save it.  
> #SaveShadowhunters.  
> This is for my dear equineaurora, whom I was chatting with all morning... But it's sad and I am sorry, again...  
> Until next time  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi


End file.
